


Promise x

by MorIsco22



Series: Morisco ♥ [3]
Category: Football RPF, Morisco - Fandom
Genre: Juventus, M/M, Spain Nationalteam, morisco, real madrid - Freeform, spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorIsco22/pseuds/MorIsco22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just random</p>
    </blockquote>





	Promise x

**Author's Note:**

> this is just random

Álvaro came late back to the hotel with Silva. Both of them had to undergo a few tests in the hospital. It had been a blow to get injured in the first half of the match. The pain had been awful. Almost unbearable

No wonder they had to take him down the field with a stretcher. Yet, he was glad to say, it wasn't as worse as he had thought in the first moment. It wasn't a fracture.

Thank god

He entered the room he shared with Isco and found the midfielder lying on his bed. First Álvaro thought that he was sleeping but he moved as Álvaro closed the door behind him. "Álvi..." The striker smiled softly and went over to the bed. Slowly he sat down on it, as Isco made place for him. "Hey..." He got out before he got pulled close. Isco pressed his lips onto his. Kissing him slowly almost carefully - making Álvaro whine in protest. "Isco, my leg's injured not my lips." He said, as the midfielder didn't let him deepen the kiss.

Isco chuckled softly. "I know my love but... you know how hard it is for me to resist you... kissing you more passionate would make it even more difficult and you're injured... I don't want to hurt you."Álvaro grimaced - Isco pulled him down slowly so he was lying on his back on the bed.

Isco wrapped his arms carefully around his boyfriend. Álvaro cuddled up to him - closing his eyes.

He could feel that he was close to tears again - lying there, close to the love of his life. The day had been more than just exhausting.

"They'll send me back to Italy tomorrow..." He said into the silence of the room. He didn't want to go. He had been so happy to come here... to join the national team - finally being again with Isco and now? One little moment ruined everything for him.

"They just want to make sure you're fine, Álvi." Isco said, stroking softly over his chest. Álvaro looked at him, frowning. "How can you act like it's nothing big? After months we finally see each other again and now I have to leave in advance and you... you act like it's nothing!" He knew himself that he was overreacting but the pain, the medicaments, everything today had brought him to a point where he felt more than just exhausted.

Did Isco care so less about him leaving?

"That's not what I said!" Isco said, sounding upset as well now. He held him tight as Álvaro tried to free himself. "You know that I couldn't wait for being reunited with you again! Don't do this. Don't act like I wouldn't care about you! You know I do. And when they think it's better for you to return to Torino ... so will be it. It's not the end. We'll see each other again." Isco said more calm as he had expected himself.

Alvaro stopped struggling against his grip and leaned back in the embrace - hiding his face in Isco's chest. Isco could feel his shirt getting wet and he knew - he knew that Álvaro was crying. It hurt him. He knew how much Álvaro had wanted to prove himself during this international break. How much he had wanted to score for Spain - proving that he was the better option for Spain as Costa.

Isco pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. "You'll get your chance love."

"I just..."

"I know." Isco lifted Álvaro's head lightly up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, while wiping away his tears. "You'll have an amazing season with Juve okay? You'll break Del Piero's record. You'll score goals for Spain. You -"

He got interrupted by Álvaro, who pressed his lips onto his. Isco melted into the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"How's your leg btw?" Isco asked, poking Álvaro's nose with his.

"Fine I guess... thanks to the painkillers I don't feel anything." He replied frowning lightly. "I am happy it isn't a fracture..."

"Same."

"I just... I don't want to leave... "

"We'll see us soon again ... okay... I try my best to make it to your birthday..."

"You have a game on Saturday... they won't let you leave..."

"I don't care... maybe I get injured as well... it's a trend as it seems."

"Don't say that."

"It was a joke." Álvaro grumbled at that. Isco sighed. "If I can't fly to Torino... we'll Skype okay? After all I want to wish you happy birthday even if I can first do that properly when we see us again."

"You're such a cute fool..."

"I am not the fool here you are... getting yourself injured again... do you have an idea how shocked I was? I bet my heart stopped beating a few seconds."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault."

"It is."

Isco rolled his eyes. "Just take care of yourself okay? Don't go back to playing if you aren't fully recovered yet."

"I won't."  
"Promise me."  
"Isco..."

"No Álvi... I know you... I know you'd want to be back as soon as possible but I need you to be fully recovered before that."

Álvaro sighed softly and looked into Isco's eyes. "I promise."


End file.
